Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 120
"Burying the Past - Part 1", entitled "Exodia Necross" in the Japanese version, is the 120th episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! television series. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2002 and in the United States on April 3, 2004. Summary Seeing right through Noah's mind games, Kaiba heads through the streets of Gozaburo's virtual Domino City for KaibaCorp and finds his stepfather in the President's office. Gozaburo unleashes a Duel Monster army (consisting of Cosmo Queen, an army of Skull Knights, an army of Command Knights, an army of Lizard Soldiers, and an army of Rock Ogre Grotto #1s) on Yugi and his friends, but they fight back with their own cards. Kaiba orders Gozaburo to shut down his Virtual World and release all the minds trapped here, but Gozaburo says that Kaiba must earn his freedom and challenges him to a Duel. To remind his stepson of the painful moment he'd experienced when he dueled Yugi, who'd achieved the impossible by Summoning Exodia in their first duel, Gozaburo reveals that he is using an Exodia Deck. Ultimately, Gozaburo summons a monster called "Exodia Necross", who seems to be nearly as invincible as its "Forbidden One" counterpart; as long as the 5 pieces of Exodia remain in Gozaburo's Graveyard, "Exodia Necross" is immune to destruction by battle, as well as the effects of Trap or Magic cards that can affect or destroy it. Meanwhile, Noah has escaped to the real world in Mokuba's body and sets into motion his plans to destroy the virtual fortress with his father's own satellite missiles, deleting every mind trapped in cyberspace, but he suddenly has a change of heart when he remembers the way Mokuba considered Noah his brother despite the way he had been treated. Noah rushes back to try to help everyone escape, but Yami Marik has destroyed the controls, leaving no way to override the satellite's attack. Noah speaks to everyone in the virtual world, warning them the place will be destroyed and their minds will be lost if they do not escape. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Gozaburo Kaiba - Part 1 Turn 1: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws. He then activates "Painful Choice" to select five cards from his Deck (They are the five pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One") and let Seto choose one card which will be added to Gozaburo's hand. Seto chooses to add "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" to Gozaburo's hand while the other pieces of "Exodia" are discarded to Gozaburo's Graveyard. Gozaburo then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. "Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys Gozaburo's face-down monster, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" (200/300). Turn 3: Gozaburo Gozaburo draws "Contract with Exodia" and subsequently activates it. Since all 5 pieces of "Exodia the Forbidden One" are in his Graveyard, Gozaburo pays 2000 Life Points (Gozaburo 4000 → 2000) to Special Summon "Exodia Necross" (1800/0) to the field in Attack Position. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Vorse Raider" (Gozaburo 2000 → 1900). Normally Gozaburo's monster would be destroyed at this point, but "Exodia Necross" can't be destroyed in battle. Instead, whenever it battles with a monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step ("Exodia Necross": 1800 → 2800/0). Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates his face-down "Burst Breath" to Tribute "Spirit Ryu" to destroy all monsters on the field with equal or lower DEF than the ATK of the tributed monster. Since "Exodia Necross" has a DEF of 0, it would normally be destroyed, but it remains on the field because it can't be destroyed by the effects of Magic or Trap Cards. Gozaburo explains that the presence of each piece of "Exodia the Forbidden One" in his Graveyard adds a special effect to "Exodia Necross". "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" prevents it from being destroyed by Magic Cards, "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" protects it from being destroyed by Trap Cards, "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" protects it from the special effects of monsters, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" allows it to gain + 1000 ATK with every battle and finally the "head of Exodia" protects it from being destroyed by monsters in battle. Kaiba then Sets a card and switches "Vorse Raider" to Defense Position. Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations *Cut from the US version is a brief scene of Jounouchi kicking a can in frustration. *A close up of Exodia Necross is cut from the US version. *Cut from the dubbed version is a shot of crazy Yami Marik wagging his tongue. *In the US version, the Exodia pieces have been changed to show a circle behind them instead of star points. Trivia * This Duel is the only one in the Virtual World involving no Deck Masters. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.